Ryder chonicals
by gameongreenlazer
Summary: (Adventures of a cat eared boy re-write) Follow Ryder as he attends Beacon academy with our favorite bunny eared girl Velvet. With trouble around every corner something is bound to happen. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES**

This starts on episode 11 in the show

There is a new oc that will be the main character.

I do not own RWBY but the oc is mine.

This is mostly an ocxvelvet story but I may use some characters if readers suggest the in the reviews.

Also…

Italics are sounds

And

All dialogue has "xxxx" quotation marks

Please review if you like it or have criticism

Ryder was a teenage boy with black hair and grey streaks.

He wore a black leather jacket with a black long sleeved shirt, hood and pants.

He was fast, nimble and was excellent at free running.

Now let's hope he's fast enough to get to class.

Glenda Goodwitch was strict.

Even on the first day of class if anyone was late they would get locked out.

That's why tom was running.

The class was eight stories up and he was now just outside the entrance.

He looked at his watch. And saw that he only had one minute left!

He looked up and saw an open window that he was pretty sure that would get him inside. If he could climb up using the windows and ledges for footing he could easily get to class on time. So he climbed ran up a tree that lead to the second story and jumped towards the windows.

* * *

Velvet was sitting in her usual seat witch was second closest from the window just waiting for class to start.

She didn't like Goodwitch or her class, all she wanted was to get the day over with. She just like any Faunus was treated poorly by some people who believed that since they weren't human they must have to do with the grim.

It's true that in the first war against the grim there were some Faunus that were controlled or even in league with the grim. People always remembered that fact till today. But what they don't remember that there were humans who fought with the grim against their own kind to destroy the world.

The bell rang and everyone went quiet as their teacher walked up the steps to close the door.

That's when she saw a hand grab onto the window sill and a black hooded head peek out.

* * *

After his eight story climb Ryder finally managed to come up to the open window.

He peeked and saw that the teacher had her back turned as she walked towards the door. Ryder silently climbed over and grabbed the closest seat that he could see.

Witch just happened to be right next to a bunny eared Faunus girl who stared at him with a shocked expression.

When the teacher returned to the front of the class she walked straight in front of Ryder's desk.

"Mr. Ryder would you care to explain yourself."

"I… um…."

She slammed a ruler stick on the desk to cut him off.

"I will see you after school.

Ryder hung his head low and sighed.

"From now on you must make sure you wear your uniform on campus."

"Yes ma'am." Ryder sighed trying to look ashamed with his head looking down though he smiled that it was only about his uniform.

* * *

After class Ryder went to his room to put on his uniform, therefore Velvet was alone now as she sat at her table.

She sat and ate as four boys sat at her table.

She hoped that they were nice.

They weren't.

* * *

Ryder was now walking looking for a table to eat at when he noticed a cute bunny eared girl sitting among four guys who were laughing.

As he started walking he noticed one boy grab and pull on her ears.

"OWWW that hurts!" Came her voice.

"I told you they were real." Came the boy's remark as the other laughed.

"What a freak joked one of the boys."

Velvet the got up and was walking away

"Alright time for the old fake trip trick." Ryder said in his head.

He kept walking normal until he finally did it.

"Whoops." He said as he presented to trip and throw his food at one of the boys.

The boy now covered with what seemed to be mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Grrr." The boy growled while Velvet giggled

"Oh I am so sorry." Ryder said trying to sound innocent

The boy stood up and threw a punch only to have Ryder turn and lean to avoid the punch. The boy threw several other punches as Velvet watched one of the other boys get up and sneak behind Ryder.

"Look out!"

It was too late. The boy was now holding Ryder still as Cardin continued punching. The first hit him in the face. The second one it him in the gut causing him to bend over. The third was an upper cut that made him stand straight and fall back after the other boy let go.

Velvet ran to his side as he hit the ground.

The boys laughed until they were surrounded by a purple light that cover their arms and forced them behind their backs and held them like handcuffs.

Ozpin Goodwitch Approached through the crowd that gathered around the fight.

"Come with us." Goodwitch said in an angry tone as the boys lined up and followed her out.

"You should come too." Ozpin said to Velvet

"You're not in trouble but as a witness you have to come too."

* * *

The teachers took them to what looked like an infirmary with bars across the window.

The boys were seated across from a bed that Ryder laid on and Velvet sat on the end close to his feet.

"Now let's hear one side at a time shall we." Ozpin says as he turns to Cardin.

"That dude just comes over with a tray and dumps it on me for no reason."

"And you assaulted him."

"He dumped food on me and lied saying that he tripped."

Behind their back Velvet turns and unties one of Ryder's shoe laces.

"Did you ever think that maybe he really did trip?"

Cardin just shrugs.

"Ok now Velvet what did you see happen." Goowitch says turning to face Velvet.

"I saw him trip."

"So it was an accident." Goodwitch glares at Cardin

"Yes and the Cardin starts punching but missing then he grabs him from behind and held him so he couldn't dodge." Velvet points to one of the boys on Cardin's team.

"But he threw his tray at me!" Cardin shouts.

"No he tripped see." Velvet points to Ryder shoes revealing that one was untied.

"Well with that evidence and Velvets more detailed version of the story it seems like only two people we be suspended for now."

"What!" Cardin yelled

"Ten days off campus should be long enough."

"TEN DAYS!"

"Yes now I suggest you take that time to think about the path you are now taking."

"Now Ms. Goodwitch would you call their parents and have them pick them up?"

"Gladly." Came her reply

Once school let out Velvet found herself in front of the infirmary where Ryder was kept.

She decided that since she was a novice healer she would heal her hero from that afternoon. She pulled up a chair in stared at his face.

He had a really big bruise on one cheek and another on his chin.

She softly placed one hand on his cheek as a yellow aura surrounded her hand. Both bruises quickly started to Vanish as she healed him.

Velvet removed her hand and slowly closed her eyes and then fainted laying her head on Ryder's chest

* * *

Tell me what you think in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder chronicles chapter 2

By gameongreenlazer

Enjoy!

The next morning

Velvet opened her eyes just as the sun shined through the window. She slowly sat up before letting out one long yawn as she stretched her arms upward. He looked around but couldn't help feel like something was missing.

Then saw a note on the door.

Ryder zipped up his jacket in front of his mirror. He stared at the reflection of the cat ears that barely showed through his black and gray streaked hair.

Yes Ryder was a Faunus.

He usually wore a black hood or kept them under his hair whenever he went out. His parents were both Faunus as well as him. His father always said that if someone doesn't like you because of them…. Fuck em.

That's easy for him to say since they lived in a small town that was founded and controlled by Faunus. But after moving to Vale after his father died he was just like any other freak as some humans said.

Ryder walked over to his desk to retrieve his weapon.

He stared down at it.

It was a custom made pistol his dad gave him for his birthday. It was jet black and had a light under the 9 inch barrel. Even had Ryder across the slide in silver paint.

He picked it up and chambered a round before placing it in it holster.

He then picked up two bandoliers and checked each one to make sure that he had plenty of ammo for the field trip before walking out the door.

* * *

Velvet sat in her seat looking out the window half expecting to see a certain boy climb through. She wondered if Ryder actually meant to throw his food at Cardin. On one hand she was being bullied and was glad that something happened to break it up. On the other Ryder got beaten up. But if it was on purpose why did he do it?

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to look at Ryder behind her wearing his black jacket and hood that covered all his hair except for his black and gray bangs that sometime showed.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine I just thought….. you might use the window like yesterday."

"Oh yeah! Well… I guess you'd call it a short cut."

"Really?"

'"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

A moment of silence came before Ryder cleared his throat.

"Thanks again for healing me yesterday."

"You're welcome."

"So... You ready for the field trip?"

"Yeah."

"Any idea what it is?"

Velvet shook her head.

"Oh... well it's probably better than class right?

Ryder hoped that he was right.

* * *

He was wrong!

Totally wrong

Ryder spent the whole morning collecting tree sap that could be used for the senior alchemy class.

While he liked that fact that Velvet was his partner for the trip he hated the fact that every time he turned around Cardin's remaining two teammates were looking at him with anger in their eyes, not to mention how boring it was to collect sap

After filling his last Jar there was the loud sound of glass breaking and everything went black as he felt himself fall forward.

Velvet turned from her tree and dropped the jar when she saw Ryder laying there on the ground. Once she got to his side ready to heal him as a glass jar landed next to her. Velvet dragged Ryder around to the other side of the tree to avoid the barrage or glass.

Eventually the goons stopped throwing and approached the pair. The first one grabbed Velvet and held her against a tree while the other began to kick Ryder on the ground.

Velvet yelled and cried to get the attention of someone but got something else instead.

Velvet screamed as a giant shadow loomed over the group.

An ursa stood there growling and with saliva dripping from his mouth causing the boys to run away screaming. Velvet tried to back away slowly but as she did the ursa didn't seem to care. The ursa walked towards Ryder who laid on his back a few feet from the tree.

The ursa sniffed Ryder and let out a low growl.

Velvet grabbed a Jar and threw it at the beast. That only made him mad.

The bear walked forwards backing Velvet up against a tree.

Velvet closed her eyes in fear and waited for its claws to slash her but only heard a loud bang followed by a thud.

She opened her eyes to see the ursa no lying face down on the ground only a few feet away and saw Ryder holding a gun behind the massive beast.

* * *

Ryder limped over before Velvet came and steadied him until he sat up against a tree.

"You alright?" Tom asked grunting.

"No not until you are!"

Velvet could see blood running down his face from under his hood.

Velvet slowly dragged the hood down and gasped.

He was a Faunus too.

Velvet focused all of her aura on her hands as Ryder was getting healed.

After she nearly used all of her aura Velvet sat against the tree next to Ryder.

Ryder looked away for a second before he put his arm around Velvet and looked back to see Velvet blushing.

"Thanks again for everything."

"I should be thanking you dummy."

Ryder turned to see Velvet look away as she continued.

"You saved me from Cardin and the ursa."

"And you healed me when I needed it."

The two looked into each other's eyes as Ryder placed his hand on Velvets chin and pulled her close enough for a sweet and passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A about a week and a half latter**

"So after much consideration I hereby name you team leader."

"But I don't have a team sir." Came Ryder reply

"You have Velvet Scarlatana as well as a more important individual."

"And who would that be?"

"Adam Taurus a defector from the white fang."

"Defector?"

"An inside man."

"He gave up Intel on the white fang to clear all criminal charges."

"So he's on our side?"

"Exactly."

Ozpin sips his coffee.

"His name is Adam Taurus."

"He's given us Intel on the next dust heist."

"It's in a week from today and so as the highest ranking students he will be you're new partner for your time at beacon."

"What about Velvet."

"She isn't good enough."

"What?"

"She is an exquisite healer but would prove a liability in the field."

"But sir."

"No buts! She has on experience fighting and would only get in your way. Ozpin sips his coffee. Now I highly suggest you pack up and meet Adam in the gym and train for the mission."

"Yes sir." Ryder sighed as he left

* * *

Velvet sulked through beacon after listening to Ryder and Ozpin. Velvet couldn't help but feel that Ozpin was right. She thought back to the Ursa attack. All she could do was cause a distraction. If Ryder didn't wake up the Ursa would have eaten them both. Vevet wanted to fight with at Ryder's side since he would be the only one fighting while Velvet could only watch and hope for the best. However athletics and her just didn't mix. So so swords or hand to hand weapons were out of the question. Her father was a hunter and tried to teach her how to shoot a gun but she always manage to make a fool out of herself. But there was one thing she always took pride in. Aura. Healing took massive aura levels witch she had from constant focusing and practice. Aura was usually used for healing or defensive techniques but she did know someone who used it differently.

* * *

Velvet fell to her knees holding her wand as Goodwitch approached from the other side of the training area. "You have the potential and aura needed to cast spells yet you need to conserve you're aura." "Keep training with me and you might just make it as a huntress and healer!" Goodwitch praised her student as she stood back up and bowed.

Velvet hid her training from Ryder as he was also training for the mission.

* * *

Alright guys i know it's a short chapter but i have three reasons to justify this

1. I have started an story that I am working on.

2. Schools been rough and homework's been killing me lately.

3. This chapter was just filler to explain the next chapter so it would make more sence.

Sorry again but life's been busy but i'm getting better and will always try to write.

Peace


End file.
